


羁绊 3

by Mcmofly



Series: 羁绊 [1]
Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcmofly/pseuds/Mcmofly





	羁绊 3

第二天早上闹了个大尴尬，原因是昨晚憋着睡，我竟然遗精了！我竟然睡在他身边遗精了！还是他叫醒的我！还一副看好戏的样子！

我的大裤衩是绿色的，现在中心的那片被精液染成了很明显的墨绿。

“王一博小朋友，想法很丰富啊。”

他把我推醒后憋着笑说了这么一句话，然后叫我回去洗漱换衣服好一起过去上妆发。我感觉我的脸已经烫到冒蒸汽了，太难堪了，我用最快的速度起床回到了自己房间，靠着门背大口大口呼吸，好不容易才缓过来。

助理在我换完衣服后正好敲响我的门，催促我开工去了。还好肖战叫我起来了，不然我真的会睡到天昏地暗，然后被发现我并不在房间。而等我收拾完一切出了房门，助理却原地不动了，他望着肖战的房门在手机上摁了几下，然后跟我说：“一博，我们等一下小叶姐，她说跟我们一块走。”

小叶姐是肖战的助理。

我白了他一眼，自己走向了电梯，他立马跟了上来，不解地问我：“怎么了一博，很急吗？”我说：“你要是想谈恋爱，我跟公司说一下换个人过来跟我。”他有些急了，赶紧跟我澄清说：“小叶姐有男朋友的，这个鸳鸯谱可不能乱点。”又顿了顿继续绕回去问我：“你今天这么急吗，平时不是也一块走的么？”

我没有再理他，电梯恰好到了，我进去后一直冰着脸，他也紧跟着我进来不敢说话。

我害怕见到肖战，但是没有办法，一天的戏全是在一块拍的，该对台词还是要对，剧中要眼神交流还是得交流。

那天我觉得自己真的是蓝忘机了，因为我要是我做回自己，就会不可控制地想起早上的事，我就一直催眠自己是蓝忘机，竟然成效甚好。导演也对我特别满意，说持续这种状态的话可以早日杀青。

肖战这天也出乎意料地没有来追着喊我名字，当然不是因为他转性了，而是他过来找我，我只是跟他对戏，其他的话题一概都不搭理他，他也知趣，没在现场多说什么了。倒是助理多事，一直问我是不是跟战哥吵架了，一副忧心忡忡的样子，真想叫公司换人啊，管的真多。

收工后，助理帮我去拿东西，我就先一步回车里等着回酒店，等了好一会终于有人开了车门，接着我和肖战面面相觑：“王一博，你在我车上干什么？”

什么？我看了看车里，好吧，的确不是我的车，有时候候场闲来无聊就会坐在他车里玩游戏，都成习惯了，这下上错车可糗大了。

“我……”

“怎么啦？一天不理我就想跟我在车里说悄悄话啊？”他笑了起来，露出两颗兔牙，太阳还没有完全下山，挣扎着把最后一丝光芒打在他脸上，他牙齿反射的光让我晃了神乱了心。

“肖战你能不能别老胡说啊。”我赶紧弓着身子下了车，走到他身边。

“本来就是啊！”他突然附到我耳畔，压低了声音，说出的话夹杂着他的气息飘进我的耳朵，再顺着血管来拨撩着我的心。

他说：“也不知道昨晚谁偷亲的我？”

我脑中轰地一声炸了，心咯噔一下漏跳了一拍，血液倒着流向头部，身体僵在原地不动了。肖战已经上了车，坐在座位上似笑非笑地看着我。

这时，我的助理拿着东西跑过来了，问我怎么在战哥车前傻站着，我这才回过神来回到自己车上。

他昨晚竟然没有睡着！

回到酒店，我恨不得马上辞演，在房间沙发上躺着想怎么死最体面时，传来了敲门声。

开了门，是肖战，我又立马要关上门，他用手臂挡在了门缝上，我赶紧收手也去挡门。这下可好，两个人的手臂都被门缝夹了。这跟脑袋被门缝夹了没什么区别，我让肖战进来了，他看看我破皮的手臂，又看看自己类似的伤口，问我有没有药。

然后，我就坐在了肖战房间的沙发上，他给我擦完药后坐回自己床上给自己擦。我房间里没有这些东西，他就拉着我回他的房间来擦药。其实我真的还好，因为练舞赛车已经摔习惯了，这点伤没两天就好了。

他认真地擦着药不说话，但是我有一肚子的话要说，又碍于人家也算个病人，我就不坏他兴致了。

“王一博？”

肖战擦完药了，拿着小药箱又塞回自己行李箱里，走到了我面前看着我。

“嗯？”

“你喜欢我？”

我被他问得说不出话来，这原来就已经很明了了，不喜欢他鬼才会在半夜偷亲他。可是他这么明目张胆地问出来就又是另一种感觉了，让我没来由地羞了起来，努力躲开他犀利的眼神。

“回答我。”肖战一手握住我的下颚，逼着我跟他对视，我很不喜欢这种感觉，干脆就破罐子破摔了。

“是，我喜欢你，那又怎么样？”

刚说完最后一个字，他就低头堵住我的嘴。灵活的舌头撬开我的唇齿，在我口中熟练地吸吮舔辗着。

这让我很意外，肖战是个直男，收到这种表白应该会挺反感的，再不济也应该会被吓一跳，他却吻了我。

我竟然不是单恋！？我心里乐开了花，迎上去热情地回吻着他，肖战一边吻着一边把我从沙发里捞起来，揉进他的怀里向着那张大床靠近。我知道他想做什么，我想的是他知道怎么做吗？

我被他压在了床上，两个人啃咬着对方，更像是在比赛谁的吻技更厉害，但是口水却顺着我的嘴角冒出来湿了我的下巴，貌似两个人谁的吻技都挺烂的。他就开始往边上亲，一边粗鲁地扒掉我的衣服裤子一边舔着我的耳垂，他也太会了吧！没办法，主动权在他手里，我只能用呻吟来鼓励他对我继续放肆。他顺着脖子吻了下去，吻到我小腹的时候，停下来长长叹了一口气。

他还真不知道怎么做，那可就太巧了，我也不知道！


End file.
